poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
Pooh's Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer is a crossover made in December of 2009. This crossover was made by kasaibouF29, who also made Pooh's Adventures of Harriet Tubman and Pooh's Adventures of the Prince of Egypt. It was the first crossover to be released out side of YouTube since there was persecution. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito appear on DropBox in the near future. Plot Sam the Snowman tells the story of Rudolph, a reindeer who is born with a glowing red nose. Pooh and his freinds meet Rudolph at this age. His father, Santa's lead reindeer Donner, feels ashamed and uses a special cover to hide Rudolph's nose so Donner and his wife can send Rudolph to take-off practice a year later without Rudolph being taunted by the other yearlings. Meanwhile, an elf (with ears similar to a human's) named Hermey is undergoing problems like Rudolph's. He does not want to make toys like the other elves, but instead wants to become a dentist. The lead elf scolds him and tries to get Hermey to obey, but the young elf refuses to change his interests. A year later, Rudolph is a yearling reindeer who is sent to take-off practice to learn how to fly. Donner still tries to secrete Rudolph's nose with the cover, and it works until a rowdy little buck named Fireball who Rudolph befriends accidentally pops the cover off of Rudolph's nose after some rough play, so all of the other reindeer now dislike him and, obeying the natural order of the story, start ridiculing Rudolph, even Fireball. The only reindeer who still likes Rudolph is a beautiful doe named Clarice with a polka-dotted bow in her hair, and she tries to comfort her crush with her musical contribute to the movie, "There's Always Tomorrow." However, a romantic moment between Rudolph and Clarice is ruined by Clarice's father, who prohibits Clarice from being around Rudolph. While in the woods, Rudolphm Pooh and the others meets up with Hermey, and the two bond after they discover they each have something that makes them unique and they decide to be "independent" together, and with that the musical number "We're A Couple Of Misfits" is born. Winnie the Pooh and co. decide to follow them, since they think it'll a great adventure. However, the Abominable Snowman, a carnivorous monster that hates Christmas and feeds on reindeer, tries to chase them. The friends lose sight of the monster, and on their way they meet a prospector named Yukon Cornelius who is obsessed with finding silver and gold. The group manages to flee to the Island of Misfit Toys, ruled by a winged lion named King Moonracer. Because they are misfits but not toys, King Moonracer allows them to spend one night on his island. The friends do, but Rudolph knows that his nose is a danger to his friends, so he and pooh and co. leave the island. Years go by, and Rudolph grows into a handsome young stag. He decides to go back home, although there he is still rejected by the other adolescent bucks. When Rudolph arrives back in his cave, albeit he finds out that his parents aren't there. He learns from Santa that they left to go looking for Rudolph and Clarice went with them. There was a note from the Bumble that said that Rudolph's family and Clarice being held captive as the Abominable Snowman's prisoners, and he is about to dine on Clarice. Rudolph, Pooh as the Masked Bear, Tigger as a ranger and co. fight off the Abominable, until Pooh ran out of ice cream. Whih causes Rudolph to get knocked out for a while in the process. Hermey and Yukon Cornelius find Rudolph in the Abominable's cave and they try to help out their friend. They manage to knock out the Abominable while Hermey removes the monster's teeth. Yukon edges the monster over the side of a cliff, but unfortunately, he ends up going down there, too. Rudolph and Hermey feel grief for their friend, and they all return home, where they tell their story to the others. Rudolph and Hermey stop being ridiculed, The lead elf finally grants Hermey's wishes and allows him to open a dentist's office the week after Christmas, Clarice's father made amends to Rudolph for his behavior; and Yukon makes a grand entrance with the Abominable, now tamed by Yukon Cornelius. Everyone decides to keep the monster around because he can put a gold star on top of Christmas trees without needing a step-ladder. However, a strong blizzard is too much for Santa's team to handle, so Santa decides to cancel the Christmas Eve flight. But Rudolph's nose inspires him, and asks Rudolph to lead his sleigh, which he agrees to and Donner claims that he knew Rudolph's nose would be useful (which the audience thinks otherwise). And with Rudolph guiding the sleigh the next evening, it turns out to be a Merry Christmas after all. Trivia Links (Original Version): * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 (conclusion) (Remake Version): * TBA Category:KasaibouF29 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Rankin/Bass films Category:DisneyDaniel93